Amnesia
by KaitoKaren
Summary: Mai woke up to a startle, only to find herself in an unknown room. Even the ceiling looks estranged to her. 'Where is this place' 'What, it's just you, Mai' The man let out a sigh of relief, fully standing up now. His beautiful face formed a confident smirk. 'Out here for a share of my konpeito' 'Excuse me- Do I… know you'
1. Chapter 1

h1 class="entry-title" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-size: 2.4rem; margin: 0.2rem 0px 0.67em; clear: both; color: #83b6cc; font-family: 'Playfair Display', serif; font-weight: 400; line-height: 1.2;"[IkeSen] Amnesia – Ch. 1/h1  
div class="entry-content" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Disclaimer: I do not own Ikemen Sengoku, CYBIRD does. They make great otome games too, so if you are new to IkeSen and interested, please check it out!/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The rest, please enjoy ^^/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai woke up to a startle, only to find herself in an unknown room. Even the ceiling looks estranged to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Where is this place?' She pondered as her gaze shifted from the wooden ceiling to the thin paperwhite door. The room looks like some kind of ancient hotel… Did she split up with her friends after the hangout yesterday?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Urgh…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai grumbles as she tried to sit up. Her head hurts, and for some reason her whole body is in pain as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Party too hard, huh?' She thought to herself. Maybe she drank too much alcohol and just passed out. Still, her friends should have woken her up./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Her stomach craves for some food. Her throat was also dry. Must be the aftermaths./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai pushed the paper door aside, and a cold breeze brushed pass her hair, leaving a nice feel on her blushing face. Still, she didn't have time to stop and appreciate it, but kept walking on the hallway, towards the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Strange.' She mumbled. 'How did I know that this is the way to the kitchen? Why does everything look so familiar even though this is my first time being here?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Nonetheless, she pushed the tangled thoughts aside, in order to hurry up and satisfy her hunger. She can't think with an empty stomach after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"In the room that she believed to be the kitchen, there was no light on. In fact, on the corridor she walked here, no light was on either. The only source of brightness was the moonlight./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"em style="box-sizing: inherit;"clank/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The metallic sound made her heart skipped a beat./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Who's there?' She whispered, partly hopes it is just a mice./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Emerged from the corner, a large-built man carefully stands up, eyeing her as if he was sneaking to do something./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"And boy, was he hot./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'What, it's just you, Mai?' The man let out a sigh of relief, fully standing up now. His beautiful face formed a confident smirk. 'Out here for a share of my konpeito?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The man was clearly lightly dressed – he was in his nightgown, which is a yukata loosed enough to expose his packs. And he was speaking as if he was her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Excuse me-' She spoke up, not sure who was intruding who. 'Do I… know you?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The one in front of her wasn't even a bit surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Oh, we are playing ignorance now? Don't worry, Mai, if Hideyoshi finds us, I promise I wouldn't abandon you to run for myself like I did last time.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"With that, he snickered. Two people in the kitchen, one amused, one confused. She's not so sure if she can work with this./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Um… who is Hideyoshi, and why must we run from him?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She questioned again, almost instictively. Maybe some memory about this whole strange thing would come up./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Wait… Hideyoshi… Hideyoshi… as in Hideyoshi Toyotomi?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"With her stunned reaction, he no longer looks amused. His eyebrows raised, as if they suspect something was off./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Why, you look like the first time I met you.' He frowned. 'Is something wrong? Does your wound still hurt?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'My… wound?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She asked, and just by then did she feel a stabbing pain on her shoulder. It was dark so she couldn't see well, but that part of her kimono was wet./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The man walked towards her, abandoning his goods on the cold table./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Goodness, Mai! You are bleeding!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She flinched as he raised his voice, reaching out to grab her. She doesn't know this person, she doesn't even know why she had a wound, certainly she wouldn't let an unfamiliar man touch her./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"A subtle painful expression appeared on his face, but only for a second. He soon rushed out of the door, his voice loud enough for the whole place to hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Hideyoshi! Ieyasu! Call for the doctor! Mai-'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She couldn't hear anything else. The whole world is collapsing. Darkness took over her, and she felt to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"—–/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai woke up again, laughing to herself. 'I've got this really weird dream. Everything looks just like in dramas, there was even a man wearing yukata in the kitchen sneaking out some konpeito, and I was bleeding hahaha…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'It's not a dream, and it isn't that funny to laugh at your injury, you idiot.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The grumpy voice next to her stopped her laughter immediately. If anything, her face changed from silly to terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"There was another man sitting next to her, fixing up some medical aidkit. He has blonde hair and a pretty face, only that face is frowning at her displeasingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Staring is rude you know.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The blonde lightly scolded, and she found herself stumbling upon an apology, before hastily turning away./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Her shoulder was bandaged carefully, and the bleeding has stopped. That also means… it was not a dream at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Then where did her friends go? What did they do last? The whole party thing seems extremely vague to her right now. She's not even sure at the moment which is reality, and which is the dream anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Thank you for bandaging my wound.' She carefully bows. 'Could you please tell me where I am right now?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'You are in my clinic.' He said, putting the kit away. 'From what Lord Nobunaga said, I assume you have amnesia, but only a temporary one.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Amnesia? Means losing memory?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"That certainly explains something./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Do you know where my friends are? How did I got here? Did they say anything at all when they left?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Hold it right there. Who are your friends?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'You know, they look normal, just a group of girls, there were four of them…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai continues to go on describing what her friends looked like, including what they wear, their hairstyles and all, but the one listening just look more and more confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"After a while, she started to realize that nothing she said would click with him, so she stopped trying./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Then do you know how I got here?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Hopefully not by some kind of shady smuggling business where they sold her to Yoshiwara (the Red District)./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The door was pushed open, and the man she saw in the kitchen appeared again, this time in proper crimson robe, which even enhanced his great look further. So does that overly confident look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Yo, Mai.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Ah- The konpeito person!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She shouted, pointing at him. From behind his back, another man appeared, his hair in hazelnut color./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'What? Lord Nobunaga, don't tell me you sneaked into the kitchen to get the sweets again?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"If the first time the doctor boy mentioned the name em style="box-sizing: inherit;"Nobunaga/em did not get into her head, then this time, it sure did./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Nobunaga? As in… Oda Nobunaga? The man who unified the nation?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The blonde next to her sighed loudly, mumbling. 'Here we go again.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'That's right.' The man named Nobunaga smiled at her, reaching out to tug her hair behind her ear. 'Even though you have amnesia, I see you still remember my name.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Mai didn't flinch this time. Why? Because she was too stunned to say anything, or think anything. She was frozen./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Lord Nobunaga, I believe you are frightening her… After all, Mai has just woke up, and she has not recovered yet!' The man behind Nobunaga looked a bit troubled, struggling to find the words that would not be too intruding to his lord./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'What, Hideyoshi? Are you upset because I'm touching her?' Nobunaga raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'No… not at all, my lord. How could I-'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Tsk. My job here is done, so I'm leaving first.' The blonde clicked his tongue and stood up. 'Please don't stay in my clinic for too long, and hurry up back to your room, Mai.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"With that, he left./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Oh…' Mai snapped, but when she realized he was already out of sight. 'I haven't got the chance to properly say thanks yet…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'It's alright. He gets it.' Hideyoshi scratched his head. 'That's just like Ieyasu.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"She blinked, and took a proper look at the two remaining men in the room again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'So… you mean, you are Oda Nobunaga… and you must be Hideyoshi Toyotomi… so that means the one earlier was Ieyasu Tokugawa…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'That's all correct!' Hideyoshi clapped his hands, then looked at her with a gentle smile. 'Do you remember us now?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Ye-Yeah…' She replied. 'From history books, that is.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The two men looked at each other in disappointment upon her reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'I suppose it wouldn't be that easy.' Nobunaga let out a sigh. Why is everyone acting like they are expecting her to do something? She felt as if she has let them down./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"Suddenly her hand was grabbed, and Nobunaga pulled her up from the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Let us go. It will be no problem if you don't remember.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"The smile has come back on his countenance. That confidence, again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em;"'Because I will help you to.'/p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"span style="box-sizing: inherit; text-decoration-line: underline;"Disclaimer/span: I don't own Ikemen Sengoku./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"If you want to bring it to any place, just make sure to message me first, I will definitely give you the "OK". My facebook page is a style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #83b6cc; transition: all 0.2s ease-in-out 0s; word-break: break-word; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" " target="_blank" rel="noopener"Karen Dinh/a, so feel free./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"I just want to say thank you to all of you who are reading my fiction. You guys are the main motivation for me to continue writing (at such a fast speed never seen in me before), and I will try to keep up with the work and finish this fiction!/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"And please please don't forget to click the Like button right down below if you like it, and follow my WordPress for more writings./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Enjoy! /p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; background-color: #e9d5c0; border: 0px; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px;" /  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"It was in the afternoon that Lord Nobunaga issued a summon to all the warlords to a council. The vassals whispered among themselves that it was not a war council, as Azuchi has been in peace ever since the trudge with Uesugi-Takeda force. They couldn't figure out what would be so serious that all the warlords need to be present, but no one else could eavesdrop anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mai was on her way back from Lord Nobunaga's room, all sore and tired from the questioning that Nobunaga asked her. He asked what she remembered last, where she lived, and when she said she had a boyfriend, he was enraged! Why-on-earth would a great historical hero to the entire Japan like Oda Nobunaga care about whether she has dated or not? Nothing ever made sense to her!/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Along the way, many people with Sengoku clothing smiled and bowed at her politely, and she bowed back. After that, they just continue to do whatever their jobs were. Nobunaga strictly forbid her to speak of a single thing with others in the castle beside those that she has already known./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Not to mention, Mai was also summoned to the meeting. Well, em style="box-sizing: inherit;"summoned/em might be too big of a word. All that Nobunaga said to her was to 'look forward to the meeting this afternoon'./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"After changing into a formal kimono that a helper gave her, Mai hastened toward the council. Strangely, this time she also knows where it is, perfectly without having to ask anyone for direction. All the warlords have already arrived, sitting patiently waiting for her to come. Well, all except one./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"em style="box-sizing: inherit;"thud thud thud/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Whew, that was close!' The door flung ppen, and a jovial one-eyed man stepped in, only few minutes after she has stationed in her seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'That was not even close, Masamune!' Hiseyoshi grumbled. 'You are very late!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Take a chill, Hideyoshi.' Masamune sat down, not giving a care in the world. 'The lass has just entered here not too long ago. I saw it!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mai blushed as she saw the man glanced at her, whistling. He doesn't seem to mean anything bad though./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'That did not give you the right to run across the hallway as soon as you saw her in order to make up such a cheap excuse!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Hideyoshi let Masamune take no break at all with his scolding. Not until Nobunaga finally cleared his throat, signalling he wanted to start the meeting right away./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'As you have all heard, my fireball is currently having amnesia.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"The opening statement was short and vague, but everyone understood it. It did took Mai a while longer to realize who he was speaking about though./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Ieyasu, report.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Yes, my lord.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Tokugawa Ieyasu readily stands up. 'I did a few checkup on her, and while her injury are improving better, she has amnesia, presumably from hitting her head as she fell down from the persuers. Since she lost quite some blood, we overlooked this possibility as she did not wake up until yesterday, but only focused on treating her wound. I would say this is unexpected for both sides.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"He paused for a few moment to take a look at everyone in the room. His eye stopped at Mai's puzzled face./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'From the look of your face, you probably wonder what caused your injury. It was Kennyo's persuers. You were shopping in Azuchi, when a group of unknown men approached you and tried to kidnap you. Somehow you managed to escape and saved that little life of yours, even after receiving some blades from those men.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"The only girl in the room reluctantly nods, trying to take in his explanation. None of this sounds real to her. What about her friends? What about the memories that she had?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Ieyasu let out a sigh. It appears that he has to sigh at least once everytime he speaks to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'The memories that she has right now, about the 'last few days' according to her testimony, is supposed to be illusions and images that was jumbled and distorted by her brain happened in the concussion. In other words, what she thought she has been through for the last two days is not reality.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"A few murmurs arose around the room. Even the main character who was spoken of found herself perplexed./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Then the memories that she had a boyfriend was also false?' Nobunaga, who has stayed silent from the beginning of the report, suddenly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Boyfriend?' Ieyasu quizzically raised an eyebrow, but proceeds anyway. 'Whatever it is, if she has not said so before, then high chances are yes, it is false.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"A smile returned on Nobunaga's face, replacing the displeasing frown that he has been wearing. 'Well done, Ieyasu. You may sit down.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Meanwhile, Mai couldn't help but rolling her eyes. em style="box-sizing: inherit;"All this was to confirm I have or have not gotten a boyfriend? Oda Nobunaga just summoned a council just to find out that?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Of course that is not the only reason.' Said the silver-haired man in the corner. If she remembers correctly, he is Akechi Mitsuhide – the one who betrayed, or supposed to have betrayed Nobunaga. His eyes look like they can see through her soul and read whatever she is keeping in her mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"He snickered. 'No need to look so guarded, little lamb. If you don't write everything on that naive face of yours, I wouldn't have been able to guess a thing about what you are thinking about. And no, I meant that metaphorically.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mai stopped touching her face to check if she really had anything there when she heard that./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Mitsunari, on with your report.' Nobunaga continues to run the meeting, as if this is a normal serious war council./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Yes, my lord.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mitsunari Ishida, the one with a pretty face and gentle smile of an angel, stands up, his eyes filled with concerns./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'We have chased the pursuers in order to find out where Kennyo is, but it was to no avail. They blend easily with the villagers, since they are not highly trained soldiers. This is probably one of Kennyo's tactics as well.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'But why would they want to get me?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"At last, Mai cannot hold it any longer. She felt the need and the right for her to speak up, since the whole thing is about her well-being./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Why, I wouldn't imagine it strange to think that Kennyo would want to get his hand on Lord Nobunaga's favorite.' This time it was the One-Eyed Dragon that explained to her. Not that it clears up anything though./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Excuse me?' She baffled. 'Lord Nobunaga's… what?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Favorite, fireball. He said em style="box-sizing: inherit;"favorite/em.' Nobunaga kindly reminds her, amusement clearly shown on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Poor thing, she can't even take up so much.' Ieyasu grumbled. 'Look at how miserable she is, struggling with all that information that you all pushed into her. She has just woke up not too long ago, give her a break.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Though it was not with kind words, Tokugawa Ieyasu was right. Her head starts aching again, as she tried to confirm whether what they said was true or false. It just seemed too far away with the reality she had in mind. It took her everything to fight against the urge to erase everything she has in her mind to rewrite with these new ones, just because it is the easier way out./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'I see that you are tired.' Nobunaga finally speaks up, seeing it would be no good to continue the council. 'We shall adjourne for today. Hideyoshi, see that Mai is escorted back to her room.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"With that, he solemly stood up and walked out of the door, as fast as he could. The vassals standing on guard outside talked to each other, saying their lord is displeased about something. Maybe the meeting didn't go so well? Maybe he was mad at someone?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mai thought so too. Was he mad at her for not being able to recall? Has he lost patience at her uselessness, seeing that she keeps struggling to do no good at all? Of course he must have. After all, the hero of the whole Japan history, the greatest and most praiseworthy warlord of the nation, Oda Nobunaga, held a council just for her, and she couldn't even come up with anything good in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"—/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Hideyoshi walked Mai back to her room. On her way, she did not utter a word, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. The usual Mai would be cheerful and talkative, asking him about all kind of stuffs. They started off at the wrong end, but ended up getting pretty well with each other. It is odd to see that starting from zero all over again./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Mai, don't worry.' He tried to offer a word of comfort. 'Your memories will come back in time. There's no need to force yourself.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"The girl looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'I certainly hope so. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Helpful?' He repeated in a surprised voice. 'You are always helpful already, it's fine to take a break sometimes you know.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'What do you mean?' She asked, some light has come back when she heard him said that./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'You are the chateline of Azuchi castle. On top of that, you also do seamstress works. I love the kimonos that you made. And ever since you came, the castle has been much livelier too.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Hideyoshi flashed her a kind smile, and doesn't appear a little bit embarrassed to list all of her good points./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Is that so…' Mai was astounded. 'I didn't know… I mean, I can't remember anything about you guys at all…'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Saying that out loud made her feel guilty. They all treat her so nice. How could she have forgotten all this, if it was true?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Still, it is a relief to hear that she had been doing what she loves – fashion design. So her reality and their reality is not so much different after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Mai, it's okay.' Hideyoshi put his hand on her shoulder, gently assuring her. 'We aren't mad at you. We understand that you are the person who has the toughest in this. We are here to support you, not to pressure you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Thank you for letting me know that.' Mai smiled back, grateful from the bottom of her heart. She finds being near Hideyoshi very smoothing and calming. He makes her troubles almost feel like nothing at all. 'I will try to take it slowly.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"By the time she said that, they have alreay reached her room. Hideyoshi opened the door for her, politely waited for her to come in, before patting her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"'Good girl. Now get a good rest. If you need anything, don't forget to call me, okay?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"Mai obediently nods. He feels like such a great brother. One that she would definitely wish for if all this was a dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"After that, her body was as heavy as lead, and she soon closed her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #726b60; font-family: 'Gentium Book Basic', serif; font-size: 18px; background-color: rgba(252, 251, 249, 0.9);"It was a peaceful sleep./p 


End file.
